This pilot project proposes formative work by a team of long-standing collaborators on Latina cancer issues. It will focus on developing culturally relevant social marketing tools to promote Human Papillomavirus (HPV) vaccine to increase acceptance of the vaccine among parents of Latina girls from 9 to 18 years old. Tools that will promote increase are highly needed given that during the clinical trial phase of the HPV vaccine, barriers to large-scale acceptance of HPV vaccines were identified. A 2005 review article describes the challenges facing HPV vaccine promotion: a) the public's lack of knowledge and understanding of HPV; b) confusion over high-risk strains; c) lack of understanding about infection sequaelae and link to cancers; d) lack of knowledge regarding the transmission of HPV; and b) providers' discomfort in discussing HPV. Formative evaluation methods will be implemented among Latino parents and opinion and community leaders. Up to 60 Latino parents will participate in 6 focus groups and 10 community leaders will be interviewed in key informant interviews. The outcome of this study is the design of social marketing interventions that will stimulate acceptance of the HPV vaccine among the parents of Latino adolescent girls. Social Marketing is the approach employed in this pilot since it focuses on behavior change rather than simply increasing awareness and knowledge. Social Marketing is consistent with the goals of community- based participatory research (CBPR) by emphasizing community involvement at all levels of research, and the involvement of those who will be impacted and benefited by the interventions. Through a partnership approach, this proposal seeks to gain commitment and support for HPV vaccine interventions such as those found in other CBPR efforts. This proposal intends to develop interventions that will reduce the disproportionate burden Latinas face with respect to cancer incidence and mortality and decrease the cost and emotional burden of diagnostic tests and services as a result of HPV infection. Pursuant to this goal, four specific aims will be attained as discussed below. Specific Aim 1: Conduct focus groups of Latino parents of adolescent girls to explore their knowledge, attitudes, beliefs and behaviors related to the HPV vaccine, and potential intervention strategies to inform the development of a social marketing plan to promote HPV vaccine among Latinas. Specific Aim 2: Formulate a social marketing plan and intervention to promote HPV vaccine utilization to be reviewed through key informant interviews and advisory committee. Specific Aim 3: Conduct in-depth interviews of key informant opinion leaders regarding the feasibility, appropriateness, effectiveness and sustainability of the social marketing plan to promote HPV vaccine use among Latinas. Specific Aim 4: Prepare and submit a follow-up R21 research proposal to the National Cancer Institute to pilot test the proposed HPV vaccine intervention. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]